Not Too Young
by aModernFairytale
Summary: Riley was staying in NYC, but someone else had to leave and everything changed. Now, four years later, college life is nothing like they thought it would be. Unexpected encounters will mess things up even more, but can they all find their happy endings? They are no longer too young to fall in love for real...
1. Prolog

Summary: Riley was staying in NYC, but someone else had to leave and everything changed. Now, four years later, college life is nothing like they thought it would be. Unexpected encounters will mess things up even more, but can they all find their happy endings? They are no longer too young to fall in love for real... 

xXx

"I am so glad we stayed, but to be completely honest I feel a litlle bad about my mom not being able to accept the promotion."

Riley and Maya were at _Topanga's_ sipping hot cocoa and waiting for the boys and Smackle. It has been over a month since Riley almost moved to London and they haven't really talked about the whole thing since. Everyone was just happy that the Matthews family stayed. And for once Maya was the absolute center of attention as the news that she became Maya Hunter reached the rest of the group. She was happier than she has ever been in her life and her friends were thrilled to see her like that.

"I know how you feel, Riles," said Maya, her face turning serious. "I hated the idea of you moving the second your mother said the words, but I felt bad about it at the same time. I love your whole family and Topanga is like a second mom to me, so I really want her to get everything she wants from life. But she is the best lawyer possible, so she'll get another chance soon, I'm sure of that."

"Oh Peaches, you always know what to say to make me feel better," Riley exclaimed resting her head agains her best friend's shoulder. "But I know she made the decision she did mostly because of me and Auggie, so I think I'll keep feeling just a little guilty at least until she does get promoted in New York."

Maya let out a deep breath and just remained silent next to Riley. She has been so joyful lately that she almost forgot how scared she was when the possibility of Riley moving across the globe presented itself. She was pretending to be strong for her friend, but she was silently falling apart inside.

Ever since she and Riley became friends they were unbreakable. Nothing ever got to them.

Until Lucas.

But that story was over. Riley and Lucas were a couple. Riley was a permanent resident of the New York City. And maybe one day Josh would see his niece's best friends as something more...

Maya's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the group.

Zay was passionately explaining something to Smackle who was entirely devoted to the conversation. Farkle was at her side, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend so engaged in regular social life. Behind them came Lucas.

Maya could see starigh away that something was off about him. He did not seem to pay any attention to his friends. He was staring at his feet as he walked. As he approached their sitting spot, he hardly nodded at the two girls and sat without a word. Riley just smiled at him as if nothing was wrong and turned her attention to the conversation that the others were having.

Maya knew she should do the same. She knew it was not her place to try and get Lucas to open up. Riley was the one who always saw when something was wrong and did everything to solve the problems of her loved ones. But for some reason she was blind to whatever was going on with Lucas. And it wasn't something sudden, Maya realized. As she came to think of it, Lucas was oddly silent since they all met at school in the morning. She didn't pay much attention to it then. A lot of stuff was heppening at school, but here with everyone from their small gang being their joyful selves, Lucas stood out like a sore thumb.

"Hey, Huckleberry!" Maya called out against her better judgement. "What got your cowboy hat in a twist?"

"What?" he asked pulled from his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"You've been walking around with a storm cloud over your head whole day. Did something happen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he quickly answered without looking her in the eye. "I'm fine."

"Oh, come on, Sundance. I can see that something's bothe..."

"I said I'm fine!" Lucas cut her off with a hint of anger in his voice. By this point the rest of the group turned their attention to the two blondes. "Since when are you the one making sure everyone is walking on sunshine anyway? I thought you were Maya again, and Maya doesn't care. The only thing you ever notice is Riley."

Now Maya was sure something was wrong. The Lucas she knew would never talk to her like that. But still, she felt something throb deep within her at her friend's words.

"Hey, don't talk to Maya like that!" - Riley joined in, defending her best friend. "Of course she cares about all of us. And she's right. You are not yourself today."

"You would know better how other people feel, wouldn't you?" - Lucas shot back. If his anger toward Maya was not proof enough, the fact that he talked like that to Riley definitely meant that something happened. Something really, really bad.

"Hey man, don't do that!" Zay stood up to stop his friend from going too far. "The girls are right. You are acting odd. Even if I didn't see it before, you talking to them like that definitely means something's ain't right. Spill it."

Lucas looked down. His features softened. In a split second, all anger was gone from his face. He pressed his lips in a thin line, but his eyes showed a storm of emotions, with something resembling sadness sticking out the most.

"Oh, come on, Face. Just say it," Farkle moved to the edge of his seat, waiting for Lucas to reveal whatever was bothering him. "We are the kind of friends who talk about things, remember?"

"Even if you feel like it is bad, I am sure that if we all put our brains into it, we can find a solution to your problem," added Smackle.

"I'm afraid that even your genius mind can't help with this one, Isadora."

Lucas' voive was barely a whisper. It took him a moment to even raise his head. He slowly gazed at all of his friends. Farkle and Smackle were sitting across the table with puzzled expressions, which almost made him smile. Almost. Riley was holding her best friend's hand, her eyes fixed on Lucas. Zay was standing behind the girls. His brows were furrowed, his arms crossed on his chest. Closest to him was Maya, with her eyes wide open and worried, bitting her lower lip.

After Lucas' outburst and his statement at Smackle's comforting words, she was really scared. Before he said the next words, she knew it would be awful and unfixable. Too much good things heppened. She had real family, her frienship with Riley was safe. Too much good things. Life was never this good. Something had to come and break her heart. She braced herself for the pain, but nothing could prepare her for the blow that came when Lucas opened his mouth.

"My father was transferred. There was no discussion. We are going back to Texas."

xXx

(a/n) (Fair warning: I ship Lucaya, Riarkle and Zayadora. If you only accept the cannon ships, don't read and don't hate on the story just because you don't like those couples.

Also, it's gonna be a rather slow burn, so don't get discouraged by a lack of real romance in the early chapters.

I'll post a real chapter soon, so everyone can feel what the story will be like.)


	2. 1 - What Have We Become

**WHAT HAVE WE BECOME**

Maya could hardly even remember why she applied to the University of Texas. What she wanted the most was to stay in New York. But Shawn thought it would be a good idea to apply to any college with good art program and Maya always listened to her new dad's advices. In the end it turned out UT had one of the best art programs and they offered Maya a full scholarship. Now that was something she just couldn't walk away from.

Going here turned out to be good decision. The professors were really amazing. For the first time Maya actually listened to a teacher who was not turning his lessons into tales of the lives of the students. Time went by between lectures that left Maya with a head full of ideas and dreams, and working on her art in every free moment she got.

Other students were also great. Nothing could compare to her best friend or the gang they used to have what seemed like a million years ago, but the people she met here made her feel like she belonged. Her first friend was her roommate, Andie. She was the kind of girl every boy wanteded to date, but was to afraid to talk to. She was taller than Maya (but then again, almost everyone was), her hair was slightly darker, she had a petite frame, but it was just something in her eyes that made everyone want to fall at her feet. She always laughed at the attention she was getting and almost never responded to the advances of her many suitors. One of them was Chace, Maya's favorite classmate. He had a huge crush on Andie, but it didn't stop him from becomng their friend. He looked like the typical prom king, but he had a soul of an artist. He was one of the funniest people Maya has ever met, but also one of the most talented. Aside from painting like Picasso, he also played the violin, which he often did on the streets collecting money. This got him to meet Jamie, the dreamer. They called him that, because his face always looked like his mind was a thousand miles away. He went everywhere they went, laughed at their jokes and took part in all of their escapades, but was more like a shadow than a real person. Jamie played the guitar on the streets to get some extra cash.

Before Maya came here she wondered if she would meet another student in the hallways. To be honest, she didn't know if she wanted that or not. On one hand she knew it would be awkward to see him again. On the other, she was always curious how his life went. She wandered if he decided to become a veterinarian like he once told his girlfriend he wanted. But it has been months since she started here and his face never popped up in the crowd. Maybe it was for the best...

The only thing that was really wrong with the University of Texas was the fact that she was so far away from her family. She used to think she didn't have one when she was a kid, and now...

It was almost a year since the wedding of Katy and Shawn, when her mother said they need a girls' night to talk. After ordering in every kind of food Maya loved, Katy started telling her daughter how much she loved her and how nothing could ever change. Maya was beyond confused. When Katy was finally done telling her how special she is, she finally got to the point. She was pregnant. She and Shawn were having a baby. Maya was shocked and she remained silent for a few minutes. Her mother thought that maybe Maya hated the idea of having a sibling, but when the news downed on her, her eyes shone with tears of joy. Maya wraped her arms around Katy sobbing in delight. "Now were're gonna be a real family," she said through tears. Katy also started crying, holding her girl tight. They have never been happier. When Shawn came home later that night, they were still sitting on the couch with watery eyes. He joined them and assured Maya that the new baby did not change anything between them, that he'll always love her and that she was as much his daughetr as the one they were about to have. A couple of month later Cornelia Destiny Hunter was born. She was the most perfect baby in the world, with a halo of gold locks and smile that lit up the room. Maya never knew the kind of love she felt for her baby sister. In the first months she would often get up at night before her mom to hold and feed the little one when she cried. Maya took her for long walks, helped her make her first steps when she was old enough and tirelessly repeated the word "mom" to make sure that that was the first thing that would came out of the lips of her sister. Cornelia adored her big sis. She could only fall asleep if she held Maya's long hair in her tiny fists as the girl sang her a lullaby. They were the perfect duet, and Katy and Shawn looked at their two daughters with pure joy in their hearts.

Leaving her sister and parents behind was the hardest thing that Maya ever had to do, but all her loved ones kept telling her she needs to follow her dreams.

And she did.

The warm spring sun over Texas made it a perfect day for Maya to sit outside and sketch. Sha was drawing the library building before her. Later she would add the figures of her college friends in front of it. Instead of taking pictures of her new life to send home, she drew and painted the things, places and people that mattered to her to show to her family.

Maya looked down at her watch. Soon it would be getting dark, so she decided to finish for the day. She promised Andie she would help her pick out an outfit for a job interview she wad having the next day. The girl had a closet full of clothes and she could never decide what to wear.

x

Isaiah Babineaux was bustling behind the counter at _Dyrkan_ , a small cafe outside of San Jose. It was a busy day and he had his hands full taking orders and making drinks.

He was lucky to have this job. The dance academy in California was not a cheap school and he needed every extra penny, even though his parents supported his decison to try and have a career as a dancer. The cafe was owned by a nice older Swedish guy and it reminded him sometimes of the place where he used to meet his friends back in New York. The pay was okay and the tips were even better. Usually it was quiet here, but today there was some science fair in the area and a lot of people were looking for strong coffee and best muffins in the state.

In a moment of peace between the stream of customers Zay turned around to take a sip of his soda. He didn't have a chance to enjoy the drink as a cough interrupted him. Before he could even put down the bottle a female voice started describing her order.

"Grande, single shot, 4 pumps, sugar free, peppermint, nonfat, extra hot, no foam, light whip, stirred white mocha, please."

Zay would recognize this voice everywhere. It was demanding, calm and firm. A smile spread across his face as he turned around.

"Coming right up, Sugar."

A pair of brown eyes behind glasses widened at the sight of an old friend.

x

Maya was laying in her bed laughing at her two friends. Andie was standing by the window in her nightgown. They picked the outfit for tomorrow, shared gossips from the campus and were about to go to sleep when someone knocked on the pane. Outside was Chace, holding onto the pipe he used to climb up. It was not his first time.

"C'mon, A," he said for the millionth time. "One date. I'll show you that you can never find a better guy than me."

They were all great friends, but Chace used every chance to try and get Andie to go out with him. But as much as she liked him, she always said no.

"You're gonna have to get more original that climbing my window, C," she replied with a smile. "Anyone can do that for a girl. Do something that no one else would."

Maya watched them with amusement. She felt a little bad for Chace, but she also knew that relationships that don't work out can ruin a friendship and she didn't want that for them. Maybe making Chace prove that he is really seroius was a smart move.

"Tell me what to do, and I'll do it," he answered. "Whatever you want, you'll have it. Just say the words."

Andie looked at him, biting her thumb nail. She was trying to come up with some crazy task. Finally her face lit up as an idea popped into her head.

"Tattoo my name you body," she blured with a laugh.

"You're insane!" Maya exclaimed from her corner of the room.

"I am not, Hunter. What says 'I love you' better than my name written on his skin?"

Maya just rolled her eyes. Andie had a way with boys that always astonished the New York girl.

"I'll do it," Chace declared tilting his head. "The next time you girls will see me, I shall carry the brand of the most beutiful lady on me."

Chace just shot them both a smile and climbed down the pipe. They were both laughing as they watched his head disappear.

"He'll never do it," Maya said after a few seconds.

"Oh, I think he will."

"No way! A tattoo?! He would really have your name on him forever. Not even Chace is that crazy."

"If he really wants me as much as he says he does, he will do it," Andie sounded really sure.

"We'll see."

"I guess we will," Maya's roommate replied getting under her covers. After a few minutes of silence she turned to look at her friend. "Why don't we make it more interesting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's bet!" Andie cried excited.

"What's the prize?"

"The weekend. If you win, we'll do whatever you want. But if I win, we'll have some fun Andie style."

Maya conteplated the idea for a moment. She wanted to spend the weekend at a new exhibit in her favorite museum, so goint to some party instead did not seem fun for her. She loved parties, but this exhibit was really important. Yet she also liked winning and she was convinced that this would be an easy one.

"Deal," she finally decided.

"Deal."

x

It has been a long flight and Farkle Minkus was really tired. Even in a private jet flying was only fun in small doses. He looked at the clouds on the night sky outside of the window. The world seemed so big from up here.

Taking a gap year sounded like a good idea. He would travel Europe, get to know his father's company better. But before the year could pass, he started feeling like something was missing. All he wanted was to see the familiar streets of his country. And the poeple walking those streets.

During the past couple of years everything has changed. Even though when they were little it was just him and the two girl, in a short time they became a six. And when one of them was gone, nothing was the same. They did not work as well as a five. And nothing could replace the friend that left. But those people were his home. When he was feeling lonely, it was their faces that he saw as he closed his eyes.

He knew that coming back to US didn't mean coming back to them. They were adults now. They left. But he was sure that even walking the streets filled with memories would be enought to feel alive again.

But that wasn't all Farkle wanted. It wasn't just going home what he was after.

During the few months that he spend alone on a foreign continent, he really grew up. He finally knew who he was. What he wanted. Who he wanted.

Farkle made a lot of mistakes and letting the girl of his dreams slip between his fingers was the biggest one.

But he was going to fix that.

He was going to get the girl.

x

It was already lunch time for Maya and Andie. They haven't seen Chace the whole morning and Maya was sure of her victory. She was chewing her fries when her friend ran into the cafeteria and sat on their table.

"So, Andie, my dear," he said smiling like a fool. "Do you have any requests about how our first date should look like, or can I just wow you?"

"Not so fast, Romeo," Andie laughed from her sit. "Where is the proof of your devotion?'

Chace got up with a huge grin on his face. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion. Then he turned around with his back to the girls.

Up from where his pants were to the base of his neck, his skin was covered in black ink. Among many lines and symbols was the name of Maya's roommate. It was huge and thick.

I took Maya a moment to realize that something about the tattoo was not quite right. Chace's skin did not look like a skin of someone who just got a tattoo. There was no blood, no redness. He didn't even wear dressing.

"It's a henna tattoo!" Andie cried out laughing.

"Well, you said a tattoo, and this is one," Chace replied. "It was Hunter who was talking about a permanent mark. It was not a part of your conditions."

The boy looked really proud of himself. Andie cocked her head and studied his face. Finally she let out a long breath.

"I cannot say that you got it done a hundred percent," she said in a serious tone. "So you will not be getting the hundred percent of a date. I will go out with you, but it will be a double date. If one of our friends can find a nice boyfriend, we will go together. Until then, you'll leave me alone."

Chace did not look happy, but finally he shrugged his shoulders and stole a fry from Andie's plate.

"Fine," he said poppinf the fry into his mouth as he walked away.

Maya was silent during the entire conversation, an now she just sighed and continued her meal.

"Don't think that I forgot about you," Andie said looking at her friend. "I still get the prize from our little bet."

"Don't trimph yet," Maya replied with a smile. "He did not mark himself for life and you gave him half a prize. So that's what you'll get from me. Half a weekend. You want Saturday or Sunday?"

Andie was not pleased with this turn of events, but she knew that there was no point in arguing.

"Saturday," she decided. "There is something happening nearby that I always wanted to see."

The look on Andie's face told Maya that she would not like her friend's plan. Hundred scenarios went through her head at once. But what Andie said next made her gulp painfully as a stream of memories flooded her brain.

"We're going to a rodeo."

xXx

(a/n:) This is it. This is the new wold they are meeting. You like it? Let me know what you think.

Something that I probably should've wrote with the prolog - this story's main hero is Maya. Once Lucas comes into the picture, there will be quite a lot of him as well. Riley, Farkle, Zay and Smackle are also important, but their stories will not be the main focus. Their scenes will become longer than they are in this chapter, but Maya's life is what I'll write the most about.

A lot of things in this story will be inspired by music. The title of the story itself comes from Sabrina Crapenter's song Too Young. This chapter's title is based on a song What Have We Become by Daughtry.

I would also like to ask you to forgive me if I make some error spelling, using a phrase, describing a place, weather or the reality of life in the US. I am from Poland, so there are some things I may not know. Please, be kind :)


	3. 2 - Think of You

**THINK OF YOU**

Andie was at her job interview and Maya had the dorm all to herself. In the back of her mind she was desperately trying to figure out some way out of going to the rodeo on Saturday. She hated that stupid thing cowboys called fun. She has never been more scared in her life that on the day she went to watch one. To watch her friend take part in it. To watch him risk his life to prove himself to everyone. To watch him risk his life because she signed him up without realizing what she was doing. She knew this was different. She wouldn't know the guys riding the bulls. She would not care. But the memories of that day so many years ago still haunted her...

First of all there was the moment whe he fell off the bull. She could swear her heart stopped when he hit the ground. It only started beating again when he moved. For that split second that it took him to get up, she thought he was dead. She thought she killed him. She was an idiot. She was so stupid that she could not even read properly, and that made her almost lose one of the only people in her life that cared about her. That was one of the things that made her change later in life. On that day she realized that all actions have consequences and that her mistakes can hurt not only her, but also those around her.

But most of all, that was the day that changed her entire life. In that vulnerable moment of fear, Maya showed her heart. She allowed everyone to see that she cared. Now even hearing about things like rodeos or bulls only reminded her of that awful day. She wished she never acted the way she did. She wished she looked her best friend straight in the eye and lied. But she did not. She was the girl with hope already back then. She should've known better. "Don't tell my sister." Right as he said that, she should have figured out that he was only trying to be nice when he did not tell her he could never like her like that. But instead she allowed herself to dream that they could be more. That she could be the first choice for once. That unlike her dad, he would see her as someone good enough. Later, no matter how hard she tried to fix things, they were never the same. Her best friend never talked to her about dates and kisses and all the stuff two teens should giggle about in the bedroom. "Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working. It's you, not me. We can still be friends. Not really." How often the first thing you say to a person summarizes three years of your relationship... But it's how it was with them too. They were still friends, but nothing was the same. They could not stand too close, touch too much, tease like they used to. Stupid rodeos only reminded her how she ruined everything. How she lost something that made her smile at the thought of getting up in the morining and going to school.

She did everything she could to change Andie's mind. There were so many fun things to do in the area. Maya even offered to give up the whole weekend if they only went somewhere else. But when Andie saw how much the tiny blonde didn't want to go, she only wanted them to go more. Maya's roommate knew that the girl had some secrets from the past, things that she could not let go of. And Andie loved secrets. She loved figuring people out and uncovering everything they were hiding. The fact that Maya only ever mentined her small family and one best friend that she skyped every night made her very curious. She was desperate to find out what was it that Maya never wanted to talk about, and pushing her to do something that she irrationally didn't want to do seemed like the best way to get what she wanted.

Now, as Maya accepeted her defeat, she decided to try and find old cowboy boots she knew she had somewhere at the bottom of her closet. She was never a tidy person so her clothes were all over the place, tossed like garbage. She found one boot, but could not get her hands on the other one. She grabbed the pile of colorful clothes and just threw it on the bed. But what was laying at the bottim of the closet was definitely not a boot. It was another burried memory that left a burning sensation in her heart.

 _"You guys, this is not some pity party," Lucas said from where he was standing next to his desk. "You were supposed to help me decide what am I taking to Texas with me and what I'm living behind."_

 _"Us," Riley spoke quietly from the corner where she was sitting. "You're living all of us behind."_

 _Maya looked at her friend and grabbed her hand. For the past week she was hardly functioning. She cried herself to sleep every night, but in the mornings she dried her eyes to be the rock Riley needed. Lucas was her boyfriend and she was the one suffering the most._

 _"He doesn't want to leave," said Smackle. She was the least emotional one so she became the one who tried to make everyone feel better since Lucas dropped the bomb on them. "We tried to keep him here just as hard as we tried with your parents. His father is just different than your mom."_

 _For a moment no one said a word. They did try. They all came to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Friar every day, but the decision has been made. Lucas, who never went against his father before, tried everything from begging to threatening he'd escape. Nothing worked. In three days they were leaving._

 _"Well, honestly man," Zay broke the silence, "I don't get why should we sort your junk," he finished holding out a belt buckle that was laying on the chair._

 _"First of all, this isn't junk," Lucas said walking to his friend. "Second of all, I want you to help me, because I want to spend every second of the time that I have left here with you."_

 _At his words Riley let out a weir sound resembling a cry._

 _"This buckle that you're holding," Lucas continued, "is the oldest buckle I have. And I want you to have it, because you're the oldest friend I have."_

 _Zay bit his lower lip. "Thank you," he said, his voive at the verge of crying. "I'll take good care of it."_

 _Then Lucas picked up an old looking book from a shelf behind him. He slowly walked to Smackle who was sitting at the edge of his bed looking down at her feet. He handed her the book._

 _"Romeo and Juliet?" she asked confused._

 _"The greatest love story ever told," Lucas said catching her gaze. "Just like ours," he winked at that statement._

 _"Stop hitting on me," she responded with a laugh. Then her expression changed to a sad frown. "And stop making me feel all this sad things," she added, her voice breaking at the end of a sentence._

 _Farkle, who was sitting next to his girlfrind, put his arms around her._

 _Then Lucas picked a trophy from his glass case and walked back to where the geniuses were. "And this is for you," he said holding out the trophy for Farkle._

 _"But this is your Scholar Athlete Award, the first one you won after starting school with us" Farkle said. "I can't take that."_

 _"Yes, you can. Maybe it will remind you of a time when you found your strength with your friends. And maybe it will also remind you of a guy who was as strong as a horse, without even trying."_

 _The next thing that Lucas lifted was a figure of a white horse. He walked with it to his girlfriend._

 _"This one isn't old, but when I saw it in the store I knew it would represent our relationship perfectly."_

 _"We rode on a white horse," Riley said taking her gift. She clutched it to her chest as her eyes shone with tears._

 _All of this was just too much and Maya knew she had to break the depressing atmosphere or she would just explode._

 _"Wow, Ranger Rick. I was not expecting much, but to forget about me completely...? You're that sure I won't miss you at all anyway?"_

 _Lucas looked at her with something in his eyes she could not name. "You are small, but I could never forget about you," he smiled. "You guys just came early and I didn't find your keepsake yet."_

 _Lucas kneeled in front of his open closet and started going through the things that were laying at the bottom. "Here it is!" he exclaimed after a few seconds._

 _He got up with his gift behind his back. He slowly walked to Maya, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. As he was finaly just inches from where she sat, he extracted his hands._

 _"It has always been just for you."_

 _Maya looked at him with wide eyes. Timed slowed down and suddenly they were no longer in his room. They were on the dance floor of their middle schoold. His words ringed in her ears. She could almost feel the rose between her lips._

 _"Thank you," Maya said in voice so quiet, she wasn't sure if he could even hear her. It took all her self-control not to run out of the room crying._

His hat.

She didn't know why she took it with her. She kept it in her room back in New York and when she was going to study in Texas, her mom thought a cowboy hat was something she should definitely take with her.

Maya lifted her last gift from him with trembling hands. She looked at it for a moment and then gently placed it on her head.

He wore it to his first dance in New York as a part of their game and pulled a rose for her from it.

He wore it that day in Texas.

Maya could almost feel his his fingerprints on the black material.

She realized, more than she ever did before, that she was on his territory, even if he wasn't anywhere near. It took her breath away.

The face that haunted her for years was clearer than ever.

His name echoed in her head.

Lucas.

xXx

(a/n:) This chapter's title was inspired by Christina Grimmie's song _Think of You_.

Also, I'll probably won't post this often, but today I just really felt like writing :)


End file.
